Twenty Lies
by ShanixinRed
Summary: I hate you. ［She had told him twenty lies, only he knows her game too and forces the truth out of her.］
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own nor claim Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei's manga. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. If you intend to bring hate or bash the drabble, then with all means, please exit and do something else. Lastly, if you want to suggest a prompt- either message me or comment here, either way I'll answer whether I can make something about it or not. Well, that is all!**

 **Love always,  
Nicole.**

* * *

 **0 1**

❝ **I hate it when you sneak inside my apartment.** ❞

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy shrieked first thing in the morning to see a _very_ comfortable Natsu snuggling beside her in her own bed- without her permission.

Natsu kept his eyes close, but the expression in his face says he's already awake. "You're too loud, Lucy. I'm still sleepy, ask me what I want for breakfast later."

She skeptically looked at him, as if trying to find out whether he's joking or not. To her, it seemed like he was serious. When he looked like he's drifting off to sleep again, she yelled once again. "Don't you dare sleep again, Natsu! Why are you even sleeping in my bed, here in my house this early in the morning- you have your own house for Fiore's sake!"

Natsu sat up as she stood up, her hands on her waist as she aggravatingly looked at him. "Damn woman, don't yell at me so early in the morning." He rubbed his ears and sleepily looked at Lucy, "so what's for breakfast?"

Lucy's lips twitched as she sent him a death glare. "Are you really testing my patience?"

Natsu pouted and dismissively waved his hand at her, "oh come on. Just admit that you like it when I sneak inside your apartment and sleep with you." He smirked, remembering last night when he sneaked in, "didn't you know? You were having nightmares last night but when I hugged you, you stopped crying and calmed down. Plus, I was about to leave too but you pulled me and wouldn't let go of me so technically, it's your fault I can't go home and stayed here with you instead."

Lucy bashfully looked at him as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "I DO NOT!" She pursed her lips as she glared at Natsu whilst he smirked at her. There were a challenging silence from both parties, "anyway, I hate it when you sneak inside my apartment! So don't come here when I don't tell you so. Understood?"

Natsu shrugged but kept his smirk on his face, "you know I don't follow much rules right?" His smirk grew wider as he brushed his fingers through his hair, "you say you hate it but I know you're lying. You love it when I'm here."

She gave him a sarcastic laugh, "and what made you think that?"

Natsu stood up and slowly walked to her, she paced backwards, trying to get away from him. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for him, a wall was up against to Lucy that she bumped her back there. She was about to run to the kitchen only she was trapped by Natsu's arms. "admit it Lucy."

Lucy tried to keep a straight face, trying to stop herself from blushing. "No, I really hate it when you sneak here, come here without me knowing it."

Natsu leaned closer, their faces just an inch away from each other. Their sweet smell can be smelled, breathes can be heard, and Lucy swears she can hear her own heartbeat right now. Natsu gave her a small peck on her lips, she's his girlfriend after all. "So?"

Lucy pouted, slightly disappointed his kiss didn't last long but still, he kissed her. Her heart leap in joy as she blushed, though she's still pouting and then she looked down, avoiding his gaze. In a small voice she said, "j-just a little b-bit. But that doesn't mean I love it either!"

He laughed, knowing the truth nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**0 2**

❝ **I so hate your motion sickness.** ❞

* * *

"Can't we just walk?" Natsu grumbled, sickly looking at the train in front of them, they're in a line and somehow they're the fifth in line to go inside. "Or maybe you guys can just ride that... that monster while Happy and I will walk, well he'll fly. I walk." Lucy shrugged and Erza looked indifferent.

Happy sassily waved his hand in a dismissive way whilst eating a fish, "oh you can walk by yourself, Natsu. My wings are tired."

"What- But-" He groaned as his shoulders dropped. "But that monster makes me sick!" He pointed at the train, now they're the second to go in.

Gray rolled his eyes, "stop being a baby having a tantrums and just go inside." He didn't let him speak as he shoved him there, he skeptically looked at his overacting demeanor because the train is not yet moving yet he looks like he's about to throw up. "Ugh, people."

"Why are you so green?" Lucy asked, finding it quite funny although she felt bad for her boyfriend- looking silly like that but fortunately, they're already used to it. "The train is not even moving until... well until it moved."

Erza shrugged and was about to give him a blow, Gray cheered- of course he will, his 'worst enemy' will about to get punched, seriously. Only she was stopped by Lucy who's now sweat dropping. "Uh no Erza, I don't think that's necessary. He can just snuggl- I mean use my lap as his pillow! I mean it worked when we were having three-person mission."

"Alright then," Erza gave her an approving and sly smile.

Lucy looked away, but then remembered Natsu so she carefully moved him to her lap. He looked indifferent, although calmer than earlier but still. Natsu's back was faced to Erza, Gray and Happy as Lucy looked outside the window where she unconsciously touch Natsu's hair.

Gray leaned closer to Erza's ear who whispered, "she just said snuggle didn't she?" Erza smirked but nonetheless nodded her head in confirmation. _Man, I wish I brought Juvia with me_ , he thought.

Erza let out a laughter, "you just admitted it yet you act like you don't like her even a bit."

Gray face-palmed himself, "I thought that out loud didn't I?" Once again, Erza gave him a smirk but nonetheless, nodded her head in confirmation. Then the two of them started talking about their mission.

When Natsu miraculously felt better than earlier though he still can't get up because surely he'll throw up, he decided to talk to Lucy. "So you want me to snuggle with you inside this train, eh?" He teased and managed to not stutter because seriously, it'll ruin the way he teased her.

She tensed and was shocked to see him talking and not throwing up inside the train, a miracle indeed. "Just shut up," she groaned.

Natsu smugly looked at her, oh and grinned too. "Cuddle buddies," he whispered making her blush more until the train started moving, the real beginning of his misery and he felt like throwing up again, "I feel so sick..."

"Really? I didn't notice," Lucy rolled her eyes, sarcastically telling him that. "I so hate your motion sickness," she grumbled and silence engulfed the two once again.

It wasn't until then when they were halfway to their destination when Natsu decided to respond to her unanswered statement. "No y-you don't, you love it b-because it's the only t-time where you can -snuggle with me f-freely," he said in between the thin line of almost throwing up, gladly he didn't.

Lucy incredulously glared at him as Erza smirked, again, while Gray looked like he's about to laugh his ass off and Happy who couldn't contain himself any longer laughed followed by Gray who couldn't hold it, too. They found the situation funny, but Lucy looked like she's about to kill him. "Erza, you can punch him now if you want to."

Erza shook her head, still maintaining her smirk. "Oh but I can't do that now Lucy, you told me that he can relax more if he's using your lap as a pillow, and from the looks of it, you're right. He did looked more relax and calmer."

"Ugh," Lucy groaned and glared at Natsu who smugly looked at her. "Damn you," she cursed under her breath that only Natsu heard as he tried pushing him, gladly the train already stopped and Natsu looked livelier than ever. "Thank God," she happily said.

Natsu was the first one to get off, followed by Happy, Gray then Erza. "Told you she love it when I'm having my motion sickness, because then I can snuggle on her lap."

"I do not!" Lucy spoke, finally catching up to them.

Natsu leaned closer to the two, "she's in denial." And Lucy was dumbfounded, asking herself if she was just too obvious that he can see through her lies.


	3. Chapter 3

**0 3**

❝ **Your hair is not that pink.** ❞

It was a normal night for Lucy, her writing a letter for her deceased mom while a cup of tea sat next to her as she continued to scribble down. The silence was comfortable, her nice thoughts invading her mind as she continued to tell her mom through letters how nice it was to have peace and all.

"LUCY!" She accidentally bumped her hand to her tea making it spill all over her floor and table, fortunately for her the letter she's writing wasn't affected at all.

She turned to an almost-crying Natsu, yeah those animated tears, nothing special. He looks kind of funny either way. "What?" She glared at him, "look what you've done. My precious tea spilled."

Natsu tilted his head a little, trying to see if she's not overreacting, though she's telling the truth. "Oh sorry," he apologized but it wasn't that sincere at all.

Lucy shrugged, completely forgetting about the spilled tea. "So why are you here barging once again inside my apartment? And wow, am I glad you used the door and not my window. That's new..."

"The door was open so I thought of using it," he answered then sulkily sat at the end of her bed.

"So why are you sulking?"

"That ice stupid queen."

"Gray?"

"Who else?"

She rolled her eyes, "continue."

"He said my hair is pink, too girly!"

"Your hair is not that pink."

"You're lying."

She groaned and sat next to him, "alright. Your hair is pink but that's one of the reasons why I love you. If you must know, I have this weird fetish with pink-colored things. Your hair is one of those."

"Disgusting," he crinkled his nose.

Lucy playfully punched his shoulder, "I was just kidding!" She laughed but kissed his forehead then his hair, "but I do love your hair and its color, I can easily spot you anywhere because of it."

"Really?" Natsu asked with a childish but cute smile.

Lucy laughed, "yeah, really. Now clean my spilled tea, you pink haired dolt."


	4. Chapter 4

**0 4**

❝ **You're such an insensitive bastard.** ❞

The scene in Lucy's house was like any other random days she spend with her friends there. Only today, she invited them over for a cake and a cup of tea. The girls, Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy were sitting around her circular coffee table while Happy was eating his fish that Carla rejected and Natsu lays atop of her bed watching as Gray and Gajeel play some wizard poker game- or whatever card game it was but mainly it was magic-ed or something.

Lisanna and Mirajane would come too, if they weren't busy with their usual matchmaking tactics with Wendy and Romeo- Wendy would come too like the Strauss sisters if she wasn't aimed by them. Nonetheless, the group were just happily eating there, chatting idly and happily like the whole world is not having problems at all. Major problems, that is.

"Mm this cake is so delicious," Lucy mumbled to herself as she licked the remaining pieces off of her fork. "I swear tons of it will be ordered tomorrow- oh I can't stop eating or thinking about its heavenly taste!"

Erza chuckled, her plate of cake still on her hands as she ate the last piece of it. "I know, right?" She gulped the last piece and put her plate down along with the others' as she continued. "I can't believe you only realized that today."

Levy dismissively waved her hand as gulped her tea in one sip, "this tea is delicious too."

Juvia was as formal as ever though, "thank you for inviting us here today, Lucy. It was really kind of you."

Lucy let out a mirthful chortle, "you're welcome, but it's nothing big as I love to spend time with you guys."

"You love to spend more time with Natsu," Levy pointed out with a merciless smirk as Natsu looked at them with pure interest, Gray and Gajeel looked indifferent as they continued playing, but found the situation Interesting and hilarious.

Lucy furiously blushed, Erza laughed, Juvia let out a silent giggle. "Why, of course, Levy! He's her almost one-year boyfriend after all!" Juvia told her with her usual fangirl-like scene with a background full of hearts and oh- imagining NaLu babies, so cute!

"Oh come on," Lucy pouted, then again tried to hide her embarrassment. "It's-"

"Damn," she was interrupted by Levy, yes the bookworm who usually does not cuss. She stood up and with a sudden strength, forced Gajeel to stand up as she dragged him half way out of the room. "Sorry guys, a new bookstore will open today and Gajeel promised to take me there so- see you tomorrow!" Before they left, she looked at Lucy. "Don't worry, I'll tell more details about it tomorrow."

"But I'm still playing-" Gajeel stopped midway seeing Levy glare at him, which is very unusual. But then again, when a girl loves books so much and someone stops them from it, they'll suddenly become out of character, somehow, that is.

"Take care!" They called out to them. Then Juvia gasped, as if she remembered something too- well, more like realized. "What? You on a date, too?" Lucy asked, giggling after it.

Juvia innocently smiled at her, "no, Juvia had no plans- until now!" She lustfully looked at her Gray-sama, "Levy and Gajeel went on a date! Juvia proposes Gray-sama to go on a date with her, too!"

Gray ludicrously looked at her, "what-"

"Be a man, Gray!" Erza glared at him. "The girl just proposed... a date with you! And she's your girlfriend, so give her more attention."

It was his turn to blush, then he quietly stood up and walked out of the room. No words were conveyed but they knew, Juvia knew, that Gray accepted her proposal. Date proposal. So she smilingly and dreamily stood up, "thanks for the cake, Lucy!" And went after her beloved one.

So, the only ones left are Lucy, a lazy Natsu, a fish-eating Happy and Erza. Realizing the situation, she stood up herself. "I better get going too, thanks for the delicious cake and tea Lucy."

Lucy grinned at her, "don't mention it."

She looked at Natsu and glared at him, as if mentally telling or ordering him not to do anything stupid. Then, she smiled at both of them and took her leave, too. Lucy stood up, leaving Natsu and Happy lying down on her bed as she proceeded to her mini kitchen. There, she felt the need for water, a cold water. So, she opened her refrigerator and took some, as she glanced down, she found a set of cupcakes lying untouched there. It made her feel eager for more sweets, so she took the whole box and went to her bedroom where Natsu and Happy are still of the same position when she had left them. "You bought one again?" Natsu amusingly asked her.

Lucy shook her head, "found it in my refrigerator." Then she plopped down to her chair and opened it, delighted to eat again. "Mm, this is absolutely delicious!"

Natsu questioningly looked at Happy who shrugged and whispered to Natsu, "she's probably eating her stress out." He heaved a deceitful sigh, "just like me who once again, got rejected."

"I'm not rejecting her, am I?" Natsu thoughtfully whispered back but did not wait for Happy to reply because he suddenly got aware how sweet and delicious-smelling the cupcakes are. "Aren't you going to ask us if we want some, too?" He innocently asked, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend.

Lucy playfully shrugged, "nah. Happy's enjoying himself from that... fish and you? Well I didn't think you want one as you seemed contented staring at the cupcakes."

But of course Natsu has a comeback, "eat all of that and I will bet a million of jewels that after that, you'll gain weight you'll be unrecognizable." He looked at her, unfazed. "Seriously." Nonetheless, he teased her more, "you already have a healthy body though."

Lucy's face darkened, "are you telling me I'm fat?" She gritted her teeth, "how dare you- Oh how dare you tell me I don't have an attractive body!"

Natsu suppressed a chuckle, so as Happy. "I didn't say that," he childishly stuck his tongue out that annoyed her even more.

"To girls, it translated as to that!" She screamed, unconsciously taking a bite to her cupcake again. "And never, ever question a girl about her weight!" She glared at him even more, "you're such an insensitive bastard."

He stood up and went to sit beside her as he cooed. "You love me, nonetheless!" Lucy chose to ignore him as she took another piece of the cupcake, the second one actually. She took it to her mouth and silently munched it, taking it as an opportunity, Natsu leaned closer to her and munched the opposite direction of where she's eating. He smirked at her as she looked at him with widened eyes and rose colored cheeks. "For all I care, you have the most beautiful and amazing body. I was lying when I said your healthy is body which you translated to yourself that means you are fat- actually no, I meant it literally, you have an attractive body."

Lucy huffed at him. "You're still an insensitive bastard," she stubbornly looked at him.

Natsu let out a soft chuckle, "now, now, don't go lying to my face Lucy." He leaned closer to her face and closed the gap between their lips as they made out, completely leaving Happy out of place.

Speaking of Happy, well he's tearing up for two reasons. One, because Natsu who's once dense as any other dense humans are here, making out with probably his future wife and two, because Carla still rejects his fish tactics of asking her out. Oh how depressed he is right now, so he started to eat his third fish in an hour, eating his stress and sadness out.


	5. Chapter 5

**0 5**

❝ **Gray is cooler than you.** ❞

"So why are we here again?" Lucy asked as they stopped by in a park, sitting on a bench. Then she looked up to see the beautiful clouds, "wow! Those clouds are so beautiful! Hey Natsu-" she stopped midway when she saw her boyfriend looking at something else. Namely, a newly open restaurant.

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "you're like Gray- ignoring his sweet, loving and caring girlfriend, Juvia. Only this time, you ignore me, Lucy!" Oh no, she certainly is not an attention whore, she just hate it when she's being ignored while she's talking, she wants respect. In fact, everyone does deserve respect. Then an idea popped inside her as she slyly smirked, "the only difference is... Gray is cooler than you."

Natsu felt jealous, but he knew her as a very, very bad liar. And her eyes told him she's not telling the truth so he masked it with a chortle. This caught Lucy off guard, not expecting him to have such a calm but teasing demeanor. Nonetheless he countered, "does that make me hotter than him then?"

"Nah, you're cooler AND hotter than him," as soon as she realized that she thought that out loud, she gasped and hands were thrown to her mouth, covering her face in embarrassment. He caught her off guard, it's his fault she said something so out-of-character! "I-I mean no, duh. Forget what I said, ugh damn it."

"The truth's out though," Natsu playfully winked at her. He leaned closer to give her a kiss on the lips when a squeal interrupted their moment.

At the back of their bench, Juvia was there looking so lively and all. "NaLu for the win!" She jumped and stretch and with a devious smirk, she continued: "now time to make GruVia babies!" And literally ran to who knows where, probably to where Gray is.

Just then, a certain long white haired girl showed up from behind them with her still-innocent smile. "She heard Gray's name so she decided to pry in, wanting to hear why Lucy said that." Mirajane laughed, "she told me that after I saw her sneaking here so I decided to join the fun too," with a devious look and grin she continued, "but I'll be off now... so please continue what you two are about to do, ohoho!"

Then Mirajane left, leaving an embarrassed Lucy and a dumbstrucked Natsu.

* * *

 **Well that was crappy, wasn't it? XD God, it was obviously rushed.**

 **~ ShanixinRed**


	6. Chapter 6

**0 6**

❝ **You're ugly and unattractive.** ❞

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're so beautiful!" Levy squealed, giving her best friend a thumbs up. "I told you that dress will perfectly suit you," she playfully winked at her.

Lucy could only giggle, "you look beautiful yourself, too." Then she turned to Erza and Juvia who gave her approving looks too, both wearing their red gown for Erza and blue gown for Juvia. "Wow, all of you are just breathtaking."

Erza let out a chortle. "Why are we attending a ball again?" Erza asked, a little sulkily as she refused to dress up- probably because she's still eating her strawberry cake.

Juvia shrugged as she combed her hair, "because all of the guilds were invited to celebrate what happened a year ago-" when Future Lucy appeared, Future Rogue, the dragons... well the like. "-to celebrate that all of us are alive and kicking."

They nodded, as they gave themselves a final look, "ready to party, guys?" Lucy excitedly asked as all of them confidently walked inside the ball room of the palace, everyone was obviously wearing gowns and tuxedos as some were dancing and some were on the table designated for them whether eating or talking to each other. The whole place was warm, smiling and laughing with everyone.

"There they are," Juvia told them as they saw their dates waiting for them on one table, with the Strauss Siblings laughing with them. "Hello, sorry we're late."

"Are girls really that slow in changing?" Natsu commented, earning glares from the girls who heard him ask something like that. "Okay sorry," he immediately backed down as his hands were held up in surrender.

"You girls look beautiful," Jellal told them in such a gentle manner that the girls, especially Erza, couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

Just then, the music turned into a slow, romantic song that urged the boys to ask the girls they like... love. Elfman went to ask Evergreen, Mirajane was asked by Laxus, Lisanna was asked by someone she knows from another guild, soon Erza was asked by Jellal too. Then Gajeel mumbled to Levy asking her if she wants to dance, and Juvia forced Gray to dance with her- well actually, Gray secretly loved to dance with her but is too shy and stubborn to ask her himself so instead Juvia asked him. Well anyway, our favorite couple just sat there, watching their friends.

Finally having the guts to ask his girlfriend, Natsu stood up and like a prince, asked for Lucy's hand. He led them towards the middle as they danced with the others, but it felt like they were the only ones there as they held each other, so romantically some couples who watch them were jealous of the way they look each other so lovingly, how they gently held on to each other, and oh the obvious romantic tension they have. "Does this tuxedo suit me at all?" He joked.

Lucy looked at him, from head to toe. "You're ugly and unattractive," she bluntly told him. Oh but God knows how much of a bad liar she is, and the fact that her sweet smile was still on her face that is more than obvious that she's only trying to not show how deep her feelings to him are.

Natsu leaned closer to her ear as he whispered, "then you have a very bad taste for men, love." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek and they focused on dancing- or actually looking deep into each others' eyes.

They danced one more song until they decided it's time to eat- because both feet were tired and their stomachs grumbled. "Natsu?" She hesitantly asked for him as he looked at her direction. She bit her lip and mumbled, "I lied when I said you were ugly and unattractive."

Natsu let out a chuckle, "I know."


End file.
